Her Bookmark
by Kitani
Summary: Bookmarks were invented for interruptions and boy did he just relish in putting himself between her and a good book. LevyxGajeel


Thinking of doing one where **Gajeel** is the one reading. Hahaha, Redfox with glasses. Epic! Please enjoy and I'm taking ideas!

Fairy Tail belongs to the awesome but definitely perverted master, Mashima.

* * *

She really needed to be cross with him, to scold him, but since he was always distracting her so cunningly, she couldn't bring herself to remember anything else beyond his most recent move. It seemed to happen when she getting really into whatever reading material she was glued to, and he just _had_ to interrupt her. A certain perk of his that developed sometime after he noticed she could actually blush. Even worse was when he realized it was because of him.

Levy leaned back against the hard edges of the large library shelves of the Guild, her chest heaving hard from lack of breath. In front of her, crouched by her knees that were curled sideways around her, was Gajeel wearing a very satisfied smirk on his face. She wanted to complain, to tell him she was busy, to put up some fight! However, they both knew she enjoyed it too much when he randomly caught her off guard with his kisses.

After the first twenty occurrences, she started pouting when it ended and he would only chuckle at her expression, thus making her scowl for being laughed at. Only when she started refusing him and struggling to avoid his attention would he make the sensation on her lips last longer. It was sort of like a yo-yo effect but they had no string physically attaching them, just their affection as far as she could see.

Glancing over to where her recent book on some northern continent languages was sprawled on the library floor behind him, she sighed. Noticing her gaze was not on him anymore, the Dragon Slayer looked over his shoulder at where he tossed her book this time and kept smirking.

"Couldn't you just put the book aside instead of tugging, ripping or downright throwing it from me when you start this?" she asked with a exasperated sigh as he leaned closer to her again, propping his muscular arms on the shelf above them as he nudged his studded nose against her temple.

"I like how your face looks when you get surprised. I've always liked it," was his answer as he skimmed his teeth down the side the skin behind her ear and lower towards the back of her neck. His hot breath puffed against the hairs at the base of her hairline and she shivered.

"You're just jealous of the attention I give my books instead of-!" was all she could manage before biting hard on the back of her fist when he nipped down on a certain place against her shoulder. Good thing she brought a sweater to cover up whatever marks he left behind and she could never fool the other Dragon Slayers' noses when it came to his scent being all over her. As the fingers she was clenching onto his jacket with began to weaken their grip from his attention, he slowed down his assault and captured her mouth. Slowly her eyes began to close and her book that was behind him faded from view below her long lashes.

She really needed to find a spell of some sort that saved her pages for her or something when she put the material down. Or in his case, forcefully taking it away. He knew she got antsy when a really good scene was interrupted and it made her more irritable then usual. Her Dragon loved it when he had to fight in order to earn her attention. He always loved a fight.

Deciding she wanted the last word, Levy found the strength to look past the fog in her brain he was causing and caress her fingers across the patch of skin that was showing at the bottom of his throat through his black shirt. Hissing with a groan, he jerked back and glared down at her.

"After this, you are buying me bookmarks," she panted with a slight grin on her face, ignoring the hot blood whirling around in the skin of her cheeks.

"Lots of bookmarks."

He only grunted before pulling her back to him for another kiss. They only had a few more minutes before the footsteps he heard down the last couple aisles from the librarian would be too close for comfort and he wanted to make them count.

* * *

They next day when Levy was seen stuffing a pound full of bookmarks into her bookbag, her two teammates that made up the rest of Shadow Gear shared a look before asking her what she needed so many of them for.

Fighting the blush that was trying to creep up her neck in order to settle in the mounds of her cheeks, Levy cleared her throat forcefully and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Oh, just in case I get interrupted."

Across the other side of the guild where a black haired Dragon Slayer sat with his cat for lunch, a feral smirk was settled on his lips.

* * *

End.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW?


End file.
